


The conference

by Froggie_writes



Category: A villains tale., ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: A villains tale - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28832169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Froggie_writes/pseuds/Froggie_writes
Summary: This stars Kai and Yukia in their early thirties and them being a domestic mess
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	The conference

The dinner table was old, oak, long and sat upon it were beautiful bouquets of red roses, holly and poinsettias in Intricately crafted metal vases. The table was surrounded by oak chairs with little images and bears and roses carved upon them. Sitting at one of these chairs ,at the head of the table, was a stunning man, his skin was porcelain white and smooth, his hair as dark as the night sky; styled into messy curtains , his eyes faded from a rose pink into an ocean blue and they seemed to flicker like the few burning embers remaining on an extinguished candle. He held an open letter and just stared at it, for concerning amounts of time. A voice called from the foyer "Yuki, we're back!" His pointed ears suddenly perked upwards. A little girl with black hair done into two braids, sparkling green eyes and wearing a long-sleeved dress with little embroidered daisies and ladybugs over it ran into the room. "Dad guess what?!" Yukia replied "what!" He suddenly wore the biggest smile and his eyes re-ignited. "Papa was sick twice at the park!" he began to despair. "Is he ok? He probably forgot his motion sickness pills" the Vampyre facepalmed himself, for this had become a regular occurrence for the past few months and his husband was too stubborn to take them. "Ok Aya, how about you go upstairs and play until dinner whilst I deal with your father". The child suddenly jumped upwards and, in much excitement, ran up the staircase as fast as her feet could take her. 

A very tall man stood in the foyer wearing a long, army green overcoat with a shirt and tie; paired with black jeans and heeled boots. His face was a sickly green colour and his aviator glasses were fogged. "So,Kai… how was the park?" The Vampyre wore a maniacal grin. "Go-od *gag*" Kai held in his puke. "Well, I believe you owe me an apology, you forgot your medication again… on purpose! and yet again I am proven right by your stupidity. Am I correct?"the grin on his face began to look smug. "Ye-" Kai had suddenly begun to puke again, not only managing to cover himself but also poor Yukia. "I- th-ink we're ev-en" the Vampyre walked over to a little table and opened its drawer, a button resided inside and he pressed it. Three minutes later, a sort of butler arrived but he carried a sword and multiple weapons "sir, what can I assist you whi- Oh my god! What happened!" By this time Kai had been sick twice more and had caused Yukia to be sick. "Can you go grab some towe-ls, two buckets and a couple bottles of water and bring it to our room Stevie?" The butler rushed off and the pair began to hobble upstairs, both of their faces a sickly green tint. 

They both stripped and collapsed into the shower, the steam felt good and cleared their throats. "Ya know in the 18 years we've been together I do-nt think we've had a shower together?" Kai said curiously. "I think you're right, we've bathed together but never showered, huh, first time for everything." Both unaware of the endless possibilities got out of the large shower, dried off and got into their pajamas. Kai and Yukia decided to retire to bed for an hour or at least until it was time to make dinner; you'd think that a king would have servants and cooks? Not this king. Yukia felt like it was unneeded, he coped just fine living by himself, he didn't ask to be king; he didn't have a choice. His sister was treasonous and plotted to kill their father and brother Ivan so that no one stood in her way, he was the only one suitable to fit the role. She had a complex about being a perfect queen with a perfect family and a perfect kingdom, her father and brother simply did not fit into this mold and had to go. She had been manipulating Nikolai and Yukia from birth, their parents unaware of the scheming princess. Nikolai, the loveable, missfit, playboy, rouge and Yukia the gentle, cute, innocent heart of the coven. The manipulation got abusive at times, especially for Yukia, he didn't want to be constantly monitored by someone and he wanted to live life how he wanted to without limitation. His only option out was death, so upon his 16th birthday he fell from the window of his tower and jumped. Little did he know that he had fallen in front of his father's window, he wanted to be covert with it as to not traumatise anyone but poor Dimitri saw the entire thing. He felt incompetent,a failure of a father it was too late. He impaled himself through the chest on a spire and was yet alive still for a few minutes and In those last minutes he finally felt free and he had finally done something for himself. He woke up a month later in a box underground surrounded by the smell of his own rotting flesh; it took him 4 days to dig himself out. When he finally arose from the grave, he was surrounded by beautiful flowers and behind him, an Intricately designed grave stone. He covertly ran indoors and managed to grab money, clothes and essential documents and just ran, he ran away to his mother's hometown and the rest is history. 

An hour later they woke up and began to cook dinner; Yukia had grabbed assortments of bright green vegetables as well as bright red tomatoes and chicken pieces. From the cellar, Kai had bought 2 bottles "viño or champagne your majesty?" Yukia replied " I really don't feel like drinking tonight, can you go grab me a glass of water?" He went off and grabbed a glass and filled it up with crystal clear water and brought it back. "Yuki you seem really tense, do you want me to do anything?" Kai began to hug him tightly and stroked his forehead. "Could you go see to Aya, if she spills any of this goulash on that dress there is no way I'd be able to get the stain out,not even you would be able to and I do love that dress," he began to smile and snuggle into Kai's chest. "I'm glad you're home for the next two months though, I've missed you, it's not easy doing this stuff alone, *sniff* it's very stressful especially with all the tutoring I have to do now *sniff*" he began to slowly tear up. "Baby please don't cry, I'm here now, I'll stay with you as long as you want, I'll just have to figure out how to store enough energy to create Portals from Milan, Paris and new York; nothing I can't handle." Yukia grabbed and lowered Kai's head, his touch was gentle, tender and loving; he was a very fragile and loving being at his core. Their lips met, Yukia's were soft and glossy; Kai's were smooth and difformed a little where his scar was. He began to stroke Kai's face, it was rugged now but still had the same scars in the same places and he was growing out a beard. Yukia liked him with a beard he always had; he had a thing for tall bearded men and red heads so Kai was a dream come true. "Oh jeez! I better go see to Aya, please call us when dinner is ready" the dashing prince rushed of.

"Good evening starlight," Kai walked through a large oak door and inside was a large room. It had a four poster bed in the corner with yellow curtains and blue bows on each post, on the floor was a large moon shaped rug with crayons and drawings littered across it and in the corner stood a large pillow fort with two feet peeking out of it as well as faint giggles. "Now where on earth could she be 🤔, I can't see her anywhere, well I guess she doesn't want the surprise I got her?" Kai giggled. "Papa what surprise?!" Aya's little head popped out of the blankets. "Well there's a present in your wardrobe, go on now" he wore a warm grin, he loved pleasing his daughter. Inside the walk in wardrobe and upon the stool sat a present wrapped in sparkley paper with a pretty red bow ontop. She ripped it open as fast as she could and inside was a beautiful red dress with small Intricately embroidered birds across the bottom with beading across the chest and in the middle a petite red belt with a shiny golden buckle. Underneath the dress was a pointed witches hat with a red ribbon and buckle in the middle; next to the hat were small, little, black buck l ed shoes. "Do… you like it?" Kai was concerned to how Aya puzzlingly looked at it. "I love it, where did you get it from?" Kai smiled and proudly proclaimed "I made it myself, actually most of the clothes you wear I made especially for you," Aya smiled and said "woah! You're so cool!" He smiled even more, "starlight do you know what this means?"

"No Papa?"

"I'm going to start teaching you magic and pass down the family tradition but only if you want to, you're part Vampyre too and it's completely your choice if you don't want to, I understand and I am here for you." Aya was only 7, she would do anything to please her father so naturally she said "yes Papa, I want to, then I can kill the people who have been bullying me!" Aya looked a little too happy for someone who just proclaimed murder. "Woah, woah, woah, firstly who has been bullying you and secondly murder spells don't get taught until you're 10" Kai was really concerned at this point, he grabbed her pajamas. "There's this group of girls and they say no way is a famous clothing designer your dad and you're not special!" Kai eye rolled, of course they wouldn't believe something like that, even if it is true it's not like there's photo evidence and since the Russian borders closed two years ago no one has heard about Yukia for years. " Well,I'm sure if I took you to school one day we can prove them wrong, come on, your dad just texted me that dinners ready and he's made your favourite for desert." Aya held Kai's hand, the size difference was staggering. " Huh, he made me cherry cake!!" They both excitedly descended downstairs.


End file.
